


Soft and slow

by YaoiYasmin



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, implied heavy bloodplay, mild bloodplay, slight gore themes, this was supposed to be darker than it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiYasmin/pseuds/YaoiYasmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade would do anything, give anything, for Peter. </p><p>(Or, the one where spiders drink blood, and Peter is no different)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft and slow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i do not own these characters or make money off of this

Wade moaned as Peter nipped lightly at his calves. He licked teasingly at the bite marks left behind, each mark looking darker than the next. Smirking, Peter reached the mercs thighs, stroking them and squeezing the incredibly firm muscles underneath. Wade grinned, the younger man was always putting his hands on his legs; it made Wade feel all warm and wanted. 

Gripping his thighs, Peter lunged for Wades left thigh, his teeth latching on hard enough to pierce the skin. His sharp canines sunk into the scarred flesh, just enough to bring two pinpricks of blood to the surface as he pulled away. Wade hissed, tossed his head softly against his pillow, and sighed in delight. 

Inhaling deeply, the young hero laved his tongue up the gentle rivers of blood sliding down his lovers thigh. He hummed, savouring the taste. Wade loved to see Peter like this, embracing the part of himself he hated the most. A side effect of the spider bite, Peter would occasionally crave for blood, like a real spider.

It wasn't often he felt like this, maybe once, twice a month at the most, but the urges were sudden. One moment it was business as usual, the next, Peter would be gritting his throbbing teeth, staring at the thrumming pulse of a woman across the room. Most of the time he drank animal blood. While still making the young man feel sick later, it was better than attacking some poor innocent person in the street. 

However, Peter lived in New York, and there are so many humans all around him, all the time. It would drag him under, leave him unable to think straight; it would take all of his will to get home without doing anything he'd regret. The merc had found him on one of those days, sitting in his bath, gritting his teeth and digging his fingers into the skin of his shins. Wade never wanted to see him like that again, and had worried that if things carried on as they had, the merc wouldn't be the only crazy one in this relationship. 

So they'd come to an agreement. Any time Peter had those cravings, the ones for human blood that he just couldn't resist, he would go to Wade. He knew Peter had only agreed because he was desperate, and because he knew that even if he lost control, Wade would be okay. Knowing that he couldn't hurt him, and that he wouldn't be judged, set Peter free in a way that thrilled Wade like nothing else.

And if it made wade feel better to know he wasn't the only one with issues in this relationship then, well, there was nothing wrong with that. 

It was times like this, when Peter was laving his tongue across bloody bites on his abs, that Wade was reminded why there could only be one crazy person in this relationship- if Peter was getting distracted during their “alone time” like this, they'd never get anything done. 

Peters moans were music to Wades ears. The young hero slid up, biting at Wades pectorals, before reaching his neck. As always, Peter paused, and Wade revelled in the younger man's shuddering intake of breath; the slide of his tongue against his pulse; the clench of his fingers on his shoulders. Peter was holding him down, pushing him into the mattress; restraining him, as if there was anywhere else wade would rather be.

Peters pupils constricted and lengthened, leaving him with cat-like slits that wade loved more than he probably should. The boy shook with anticipation. Wade watched his every move, smiling gently. Peter glanced up for permission and blushed. 

Grinning, Wade pushed Peters face down into his neck. “Come on, Baby Boy, don't leave me hangin'” 

Smiling gently, Peter lifted one hand to the mercs unmasked cheek. He stroked it gently, his animalistic eyes looking far softer than they had any right to. The hero kissed him then, soft and lingering. 

After they parted, Peter would tease him again, for as long as he could get away with. He'd cover the merc's body with hickies, and only return to his neck after each and every one had healed and been remade over and over again. 

His teeth would sink in, his lips would suck; his thighs would shake on either side of Wades. He would suck and grind and quiver, until Wades skin paled under his scars. And, afterwards, Peter would apologise, all teary eyed and regretful, but Wade knew he secretly loved it just as much as Wade did.

But for now, they just kissed. Soft and slow, with just a hint of sharp teeth. 

Perfection.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out a lot less dark than i meant it to, and im not really sure about it since i rushed it a bit. I have work a lot this week though, so if i didnt do it tonight it wouldnt be done.
> 
> I'm pretty annoyed its not as dark as i wanted it to be, actually. I really wanted to write it dark and sensual, still with fluffy undertones (because wade loves peter and peter loves wade) but it just didnt turn out that way. 
> 
> Maybe i'll re-write it at some point. 
> 
> either way, thank you very much for reading! I hope you liked it xx


End file.
